I Wanna Hold You (When I'm Not Supposed To)
by GrumpyYoda
Summary: Another one-shot. This time, we're marrying Shyvana with our favorite Demancian, Jarvan IV!


Relax." said Garen with a concerned look on his face. "What can happen at worst?"

"She can feel insulted." Jarvan replied as his face sported the same concern Garen had on.

"Well, that's… not much." He was clearly expecting something more intense.

Jarvan shook his head. "It's enough for her."

"I know she's special to you and al…"

The king cut his guard with a glare. Garen was strong, fast, smart but only when it comes to fight. Outside of the battlefield, especially things that consist one-on-one relations, older Crownguard was useless. "She can turn into a damn dragon, Garen! You do realize we're talking about Shyvana here, right?"

Garen could only smile to his king in return. Though Shyvana's rage was not a joking matter, he fully knew that is not what Jarvan fears. The king knew better than Garen that whatever happens she never attacks her king or hurt innocent people just because she's angry. She only may leave after he say what he's gonna say and that's what Jarvan afraid of, actually. Losing Shyvana for ever.

One may question his good sense. Aside from a trusted companion, a subject loyal to her king 'till death, Shyvana was also a powerful weapon. Maybe too powerful.

So by talking with her Jarvan was actually risking everything, in order to gain… what? A warm smile from Shyvana? A sweet peck on the lips or a soft hand upon his? No one knew since he didn't too. Normally, nothing could made him do a thing so selfish, so unplanned, so dangerous for his country. But when Jarvan thought about the dragon woman, there was no country, no subjects, no future. Only her, devouring everything like an untamed flame inside his mind.

"Tell me Xin." Turning to his other guard he started, knowing the man will say what he thinks. "Am I a bad king?"

"If being without emotions is what makes a king great, you're not a great king my lord." Xin answered in his usual iron tones. "But it is not. A king must be passionaite."

"I may be putting whole Demancia in harms way."

"I never said you were a wise ruler. Swain is a wise ruler." Xin replied without even thinking. "Wise without kindness is nothing and I doubt a man who can restrain himself from love can be kind."

"Just, relax." Garen added. "Nothing will happen."

"How can you be so without concern?" Jarvan asked. "I mean… how?"

Xin answered in place of Garen. "Maybe because he saw her eyes when looking at you."

"You…what?" Jarvan said in confusion.

"We thought you notice."

"I notice loyality in her eyes." The king said to his guards. "Nothing more."

Xin took a step forward. "I served you as I served to your father. With my life. Garen's whole family served to your family for generations. We're loyal too but none of us looked at you, as she looked."

Jarvan really hoped so. From the first moment he never tried to search anything besides loyality in Shyvana's eyes. And searching for other things became harder as he found far more loyality than he ever think there will be. After a time, it felt like betraying her trust…

"Then send a word to nobles in the city. We're holding a feast tonight!"

"A feast? Again?" Shyvana murmured to herself. "That makes three in a month."

"Well, last one was for the king's birthday so that doesn't count."

"Still, I can't understand why we're holding so many feasts. Jarvan doesn't like these kind of things too…"

"Who?" Lux asked with a faint, cat-like smile.

"K-king. The king. He hates feasts." After a brief moment of struggling, Shyvana answered sharply. She hoped that Lux didn't noticed the stutter.

Lux's smile widened, so that she needed to turn her back to woman to hide it. "You seem to know a lot about him."

"Of course I do. " Not being able to see the trap set by Lux, she replied. "He's my king."

"He's my king too, you know." Lux came closer without Shyvana noticing. "But I never heard a thing about his opinion on feasts from his… lips."

Good thing her skin was purple or Lux could surely see her blushing slightly. "Maybe you're not that close to him."

A hand crept up to her shoulder. It was Quinn this time. When did they ganged up on her? "Or maybe, he's close to you?"

Shyvana get back agressively. A fire was set on her eyes. "What are you implying!?"

"Calm down, Shyvana, I'm saying nothing. It's just you two is spending time with each other more than anyone did with one of you."

" I'm his personal guard." Shyvana said, anger mixing up to her voice. That was the only way to hide embarassment. "It's only natural."

Not that she wanted it to be. She wanted it to be special, unnatural, suggest affection towards her.

"So as my brother or the old man Xin. Don't you think he's kinda…showing you interest?"

"You…" Shyvana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?"

She found inapropriate the feelings blooming inside her not long ago. From the moment she noticed what she felt was not only loyality to her king she was in a desperate fight against herself. She was just a guard, a half-breed dragon, standing on where she stands only because of Jarvan. She can't betray his trust by letting her emotions mix up and mess everything. No, standing on his side was enough for Shyvana, even though every time she saw him with another giggly 'lady' clinging to his arm she just wants to spit fire here and there…

"C'mon Shy, it's to be expected, no, destined." Quinn answered, not taken aback by the fire in the female dragon's eyes. "You entrust him with your life and vice versa. Of course you two will fall for each other."

"I'm not in love. Or have any feelings. " Shyvana lied through her gritted teeth. "Neither he."

"It's very nice, actually." Lux added. " Even with your obvious lack of delicacy you'll be a far better queen than any dumb 'noble' lady in the court."

"I won't be anything, Lux. Except the king's guard."

Lux shook her head and Quinn sighed. She didn't wanted to use her last resort but Shyvana was being too hard. Too stubborn. I'm sorry Shy…

"Enough with this talk then. We need to prepare, this is an important night. Lord Johann will introduce his daughter to the king. Lady Mara."

"Who?"

"A warlord from the frontlines. Has a small army of mercs under his command and did a swell job in fight. His daughter, Mara, probably a few years younger than the king. Blonde with green eyes, wide hips fitting for carrying children. Pretty thing. Maybe too pretty."

Shyvana struggled for not to into a dragon. Insolent bug… Judging from what she heard on top being suitable, Mara was favorable…

"Lords always introducing their daughters to king. What makes this night special?"

"This being the first time of Johann does. Him having a small army of mercs and three strong son under his command that can help us in our time of need, too. Of course Mara being too pretty for passing up, even for the Jarvan, too."

"She's hitting where it hurts." Lux thought. She knew, not being noble or have anything besides herself to aid Jarvan was what making Shyvana too afraid even thinking herself with the king. Some may consider a dragon enough, Jarvan certainly did, but not her. During the limited time she spent in palace, Shyvana learned what Demancia was faced and still facing. Also, how it will make Jarvan viewed in his conservative lords eyes if her and the king ever become one. They were already grumbling about his long absence.

Poor Shyvana, she had the powers of a dragon but carried hearth of a human.

"What do we need?" Shyvana asked, ignoring the pang in her chest. She was still the king's guard. " A squad of honor guards for the girl in case king gives an immediate yes? Garen should be with the court, so as you Lux. You're the crownguards so be ready for bringing a ring. Me, Quinn and Xin will stand around the throne."

"Who'll be her stand-in honor guard captain? In case of a yes, of course." Quinn asked. "Somebody needs to accept that ring from king before putting on her finger."

"Old man Xin can do that." Lux answered. "You two will be her maids. We'll fill-in for you after bringing the ring and you'll step down to her side. Usual blitz-play ladies. In case of a yes, of course."

"Why she's not bringing her own guard?" Shyvana spat.

"She'll do in the real ceremony. When everything is certain, when she conquered the king's hearth." Quinn said, knowing her word were pushing Shyvana's buttons pretty hard.

"Don't forget to wear ceremony uniforms. You too Shyvana. " Blonde magician added. "Gods I hate may actually need to kneel and swear. Except the special dragon lady, of course."

"My loyality is only to Jarvan." Quickly realizing she slipped again; "The king! I mean."

"Everything is ready?" Jarvan asked to Garen who's been waiting beside his throne.

"Of course. Will you relax now?"

"No." Jarvan grumbled. "Neither you will. Now return to the guests."

As Garen walked away to chit chat with other nobles, Shyvana came closer with a face that could be read as bad news.

But even the concern could not diminish her beauty. Suprisingly she let someone took her helmet down and weave small diamonds into her hair. They were shining in her black mane like stars in a moonless sky. Also she wore a different armour that it's metal skirt flows down to her knees while the chest piece reaches to her neck. She also wore a snow white cape, same colour as her armour, flowing down from her shoulders to her back.

"My lord, there is a problem." Coming closer she whispered to his ear quickly. "Lord Johann fell sick last night, so her daughter."

"What? How?" Jarvan asked.

"I don't know, my lord." Shyvana answered, slightly annoyed by the concern in his voice.

Jarvan frowned. "Well, no matter what, we need to do this tonight. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"But my lord, there is no girl, no father. What are we to do?"

"Go, send me Xin. We have an hour before things actually start. We'll find something."

"As you wish."

Xin quickly came, since he was just a meter or two far to the throne.

"Proceed to the second phase." Jarvan murmured to Xin after he came. "You know what to do."

"Yes m'lord."

"What!?" Shyvana asked, barely keeping herself from shouting.

"Calm down." Quinn replied. "It's just a symbolic thing."

"Since the bride-to-be can't come, we need a prop in her place." Xin explained.

"Why me!? Why not Lux or Quinn."

"Lux is a member of house Crownguard. You can't use a lady in her position for this."

"Why not Quinn then?"

"I'm from the wall. That will be an insult for the lady if they use me." Quinn answered quickly.

"I'm a dragon, Quinn."

"Yes, you are. Honorable, graceful, strong. You're perfect, in every aspect for this. C'mon Shyvana, this is for the king."

For the king. Stand for the king. Fight for the king. Sacrifice yourself for the king. Fill the place of bride for the man you love. For the king.

"For the king. How will we do this?"

"Oh it's pretty simple actually. Garen will play the daddy, you'll be the daughter. Quinn gonna ask for your hand in marriage, then when the king says yes, old man Xin will put the ring on your finger." said Lux. She was talking fast, in order to get things going before Shyvana could think for a second time.

"Garen will accept the ring for you. Then, we'll proceed to a private room and you'll two say yes to each other. Then, we'll come back to the feast again and I'll put a crown to your head."

"Just like that." Quinn added. "Then when king return back to the palace we'll make a real wedding with the real bride."

"For the king..." Shyvana murmured again.

An hour later, everyone was present in the feast hall where Jarvan waiting on his throne while Quinn and Xin stood beside him. King's eyes were dark and heavy with thoughts.

"SILENCE!" Xin roared to nobles. "Now, we begin."

With a shook of his hand Quinn walked forward. "The king, Jarvan IV asks this maidens hand in marriage. Who's her kin?"

Garen took a step forward from the crowd. "I'm her kin. Who asks for her hand?"

"I ask." Jarvan got up to his feet. Tonight, he was wearing a pitch black armour with bone pieces on it. "Jarvan IV, ruler of Demancia. Which family does this woman belongs to? "

"Mine." Garen replied.

"Then will your family accepts what I ask?"

"Only if the bride does."

Jarvan turned to Shyvana. "Does the bride accepts this marriage? Me as her husband?"

Deciding she should go with the flow, Shyvana answered. "I-I do. My king."

"Who is this woman's honor guard? Who will defend this woman to death?"

Quinn took a step forward. "I am. I will."

"And I. " Lux came forward too. "I will."

"Me too." Fiora replied after them.

"Luxanna Crownguard. Fiora Laurent" Jarvan smiled briefly. "Shall your houses will defend this woman as you will?"

"We will!" Garen shout out and guards shout out with him. "Crownguard!"

"Laurent will stand with the queen!"

"Bring the ring then!" Jarvan ordered.

Xin, while holding the ordered ring, walked towards to Shyvana. "Your hand my lady." Then he whispered. "Left one."

Shyvana lifted her hand quickly, maybe without delicacy because of the stress, and parted her fingers slightly.

The ring was cut out from the ruby and ornated with golden. A dragon was sleeping around the red ruby, it's tail coiled around stone.

Ring fitted perfectly to her finger.

"Is there anyone against this marriage?" Xin asked to the nobles in the feast hall. His voice echoed throughout a web of whispers but no one said anything.

"Who'll be the witness of this marriage?"

Shyvana never knew there were such customs in royal marriages. Poor Demancians...

As answer; "We'll do it." A sharp woman voice replied to Xin's question.

Knowing the owner of that voice, Shyvana turned sharply. How couldn't she after hearing countless time in the Summoners Rift?It was Katarina DuCoute, standing between the nobles with a smile on her face.

Talon spoke after Katarina. "House DuCoute is witnessing this marriage."

Confused, Shyvana stood still while trying to wrap her head around what was happening right now.

"We do too." When did Karma came? Or Irelia? "Ionia, as a whole, is witnessing to this marriage. May happines finds you two."

Shadows emerged through the guests. "Kinkou Order is a witness to this marriage." Shen added. Akali was there too. "Balance each other, in life."

"Not sure if it counts anything but... " Yasuo waved to Shyvana. "I'm a witness too."

"So we are!" Vi shouted, standing tall beside Caitlyn and Jayce. "With love from Piltover!"

"As we do!" Braum joined. He was pointing much shorter Ashe.

"Is that all?" Xin asked to crowd.

A gruff voice answered to Xin. "Someone said witnessing? Me and this blind monk does too!" Graves smiled with her crooked teeth. Lee Sin was also smiling.

"So me and all the Targon!" Violet gems flew through the hair and formed a crown on Shyvana's head. "Sorry, I'll return to my exile after this!"

A distinct music filled the room."A wedding? Without us?" Rakan and Xayah. Female vastaya threw one feather to Shyvana's hair.

"Then all parties concerned follow me please! We have a wedding!"

First Jarvan came down, grabbing Shyvana's hand lightly without saying anything he guided her after Xin. Garen and Lux were behind them with Quinn. Witnesses, the oddest bunch in the room, followed too.

Xin took everyone to a small room with an altar inside it, then locked the door.

"Bride and groom to altar, please." said Garen whose also moved to there. "Let's do this."

"My lord, what's..." Shyvana tried to ask but cut by Jarvan.

"Nothing. Part of the ceremony."

"You, woman, do you accept this man as your husband?" Garen asked.

Not knowing what to say, Shyvana replied with the first thing that came her mind."I-I do."

Everyone whooed and Shyvana felt the pang on her chest again...

"You, man, do you accept Shyvana as your bride?"

"Wha-?"

"I DO!" Jarvan roared.

"Jarvan what's ha-?"

"Then I, Garen Crownguard from House Crownguard declare you bride and the groom. You may kiss each other!" Garen cut Shyvana in mid sentence and announced quickly.

"Please don't turn into a dragon."Jarvan prayed.

Freeing her hand from Jarvan's grasp, Shyvana took a step backwards. "What's happening!?"

"There is no Lady Mara, or a Johann." Quinn explained. "Sorry, we tricked you."

"WHAT!?"

"I think you just married!" Vi replied from the crowd. "Hurray!"

Everyone shouted with her. "HURRAY!"

Jarvan held Shyvana's hand, the ringed left hand. There was fear in his eyes, fear of losing someone, no the one... "I love you, Shyvana."

"M-my king..." She tried to turn her head but Jarvan put a hand on her chin.

"Please listen. I love you Shyvana, I always have, always will. Do you?"

"My king... I..." She, again, tried to turn her head, but this she was trying to hide her glistening tears.

"Answer me, Shyvana." Look on Jarvan's eyes hardened. "This is my last order as your king."

"We...I...please..." She was sobbing now. The great Shyvana, dragon of the Demancia was sobbing like a helpless little girl. Fiora swore to find lords who's opposing this marriage silently while Ashe damned the politics once again. "Can't."

"Is it because the crown? Or the throne?" Jarvan asked, anger rising with every tear from Shyvana's eyes. While he can't stand making her cry even from happines, some unnamed lord of somewhere making her sob because of the customs. Because they whispered to her ear that she's unfit, out of nobility. He turned to Fiora. "Laurent, strip me from my titles."

"I have no such power over you, my lord." Fiora replied.

He threw the crown over his head to her feet. "You have now."

"My king... no!" said Shyvana. "You can't!"

Quinn felt her gut wrench... Ah the prices we pay.

"You have no right to say what I can or what I can't. I'm the king, am I not!" Jarvan roared. "Isn't that why you'll never be mine!?"

As Yasuo looked other way, Ashe hid her face behind Braum's shield. Queen of Frenjlord can't be seen teary eyed... Braum was more open about his feelings though. Big guys face was wet with tears.

"I'm already yours...my king." Shyvana replied now in more control of her feelings. "As your soldier... As in the only way I can be a use for you."

Katarina felt something in her belly. Something like a knife going through her. Probably something she ate...

"You were never a soldier for me. " Then he added the nickname he only used when they were alone. "Shy."

"Might I add, there is not a war going on anymore." Karma spoke in her usual calm tones. "Ionia announces alliance with Demancia."

"So as Frenjlord!"

"Noxia says nothing." Katarina added. "Except, we're not big on fighting with you anyways."

"See." said Jarvan. "I have no need for soldiers anymore."

It could be so easy to reach and kiss Jarvan. He was just so close... "But the nobles... your court..."

" .Court." Jarvan replied. "Laurent, Crownguard, behead anyone who talks against their queen."

Garen smiled. "With pleasure."

"Problem, solved. What will you complain about now?" Jarvan asked to Shyvana.

"I..."

Seeing a little push could help, Taric briefly pull the gems on Shyvana's head forward, to her king, her love. "Oh just kiss him!"

Stumbling, finally their lips touched each other and Shyvana felt her body burn with fire far stronger then her own. Was the colours always so bright? His lips was a bit rough, his stubble tickled her chin.

Jarvan didn't let her get back. He'll never let her get away from him. Not again. Shyvana was finally his...

"All hail the queen!"


End file.
